


Whatever it Takes

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bottom Albus Severus Potter, Coercion, Dark, Dark Character, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Incest, Legilimency, M/M, Mind Games, Multi, Rimming, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top James Sirius Potter, Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has found out the truth about James and Albus’ relationship. How far are they willing to go to keep their secret safe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP_shore_of_angst Round 1. Thank you to Gracerene for the beta! All remaining mistakes are my own.

xXxXx

“Someone knows.”

James looks up from the couch, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“Knows about what?”

Albus sinks down next to James, hands shaking as he grips the letter in his hand.

“They know about us, about what we are to each other… about everything.”

“What!?” James jumps up and begins to pace anxiously. “How? We’re so careful! We’ve _always_ been careful.”

“I— I don’t know,” Albus stutters out, his head falling into his hands.

The letter was very clear in its message. Delivered by an ordinary, nondescript barn owl, the letter spelled out that somebody knew about James and Albus, about their close relationship, about the forbidden romance between the two.

Their relationship had started shortly after Albus graduated Hogwarts. There had always been something special in their brotherly bond when they were younger, but it wasn’t until Albus hit puberty that he started to notice his brother in _that_ way. He spent years silently pining after James, until finally his brother confronted him about his odd, distant behaviour. The argument that followed led to the most earth shattering kiss Albus had ever experienced.

Albus can still, to this day, remember the way James’s lips felt under his, the way his brother’s warm hands ran over his body and pulled him close. After that night they both knew things would never be the same. James and Albus got a flat together soon afterwards; it was completely normal for two bachelor brothers to share a living space—nobody had to know the spare room was just for show.

It had been three years of pure bliss, sharing everything with one another: their bodies, their hearts, and their souls. James and Albus were always careful though, sensitive to the fact that if anyone ever found out it would be the end of their carefully crafted happiness. James was slowly building his quidditch persona, playing in more games and getting recognised for the star he was. Albus, himself, was doing quite well in his Healer training and on the cusp of getting promoted to a full time Healer. If the truth were to come out it would destroy everything for the both of them.

“Well, what does it say?” James finally asks, voice rough as he collapses on the couch next to Albus.

Albus wordlessly hands the letter over, stomach filling with dread.

James’s eyes scan the message, the colour draining from his face as he sets it down on the table.

“He wants to meet us tonight,” James’s says tightly. “At his place, to go over the terms of his silence. Merlin Al, he’s blackmailing us…”

“What do we do?” Albus asks, voice shaking.

“We go,” James says resolutely grabbing Albus’s hands in his. “I won’t let anyone stand in the way of this, of us.”

Albus nods his head, not trusting himself to speak right away. He leans forward and James meets him halfway, their lips pressing together gently, softly.

“What do you think he wants?” Albus asks quietly, pulling back and resting his head on James’s shoulder.

“I don’t know,” James replies, pressing a kiss into Albus’s temple, “but I suppose we’re going to find out.”

xXxXx

He watches the boys fidget nervously across the room, standing close together as their eyes scan the surroundings. He pours a generous amount of whisky into a glass before slowly sipping the amber liquid, letting the liquor sit in his mouth before swallowing, savouring the burn of its passage. He observes the older one, James, struggle to keep his mouth shut, clearly not wanting to be the first one to break the heavy silence. He’ll wait though, wait for one of them to break. Draco Malfoy is nothing if not a patient man.

Eventually it’s the younger one, Albus, who steps forward with false bravado and a quivering voice.

“So, what are your terms then? What do we have to do to keep your silence?”

“Now, now,” Draco replies smoothly, swirling the whisky in his glass. “No need to rush. Why don’t you take a seat and get comfortable first. Can I get either of you a drink?”

“No,” James retorts tightly, stepping forward in front of his younger brother. “Let’s get straight to business. How did you find out?”

“Truly, you can’t expect me to reveal all my secrets,” Draco smirks into his glass.

Potter and his ginger wife might waltz through life oblivious and blind, but Draco has always been more observant than that. It only took a few long looks at the brothers at various galas over the past year to suspect something was amiss. Draco saw the way their hands lingered a moment too long, the fire that burned in their eyes when they glanced at one another. When he finally indulged himself—peeked inside at their inner thoughts to confirm his suspicions—he had never been more glad that his Legilimency skills had improved over the years. Arousal had flooded his senses; images of the Potter brothers naked, hard and flushed against one another dancing in front of his eyes. He knew then he had leverage over the two, he would be able to get exactly what he wanted.

Albus looks pale in the warm glow of the roaring fire, eyes full of trepidation and anticipation. It would be cruel to drag this out any longer, and Draco isn’t a cruel person. No, not cruel, merely determined and overwhelmed with the heady rush of power and control he has in front of him. Draco finishes the last of his whisky with a flourish and sets the glass down on the desk behind him.

“I suppose it’s time to get started, isn’t it?” Draco slowly moves closer to the two young men, relishing how they back away, frightened sheep for the slaughter. “You’ll have my complete silence about your _intimate_ relationship and, in return, I’ll have both of you. Together. Tonight.”

“Absolutely not!” James exclaims, cheeks flushed with anger.

“Is that so?” Draco smiles warmly but his eyes are made of steel. “Well, I suppose I’ll owl your father first. Just imagine how proud the Saviour will be to find out his sons are fucking each other. Or perhaps I should start with the _Daily Prophet_ , let the whole public see. They might not believe it at first, of course, but they’ll all be watching closely once the news is out.”

“This is entirely depraved,” James mutters furiously.

“Come now,” Draco murmurs lowly, moving close to James and speaking softly in his ear. “You should know all about depravity.”

James stiffens next to him, jaw clenched and eyes looking murderous. He’s clearly tightly wound and ready to either punch Draco or storm out the room. Perhaps both.

“Jamie.” Albus’s hand reaches out and grips his brothers arm. “We can’t let dad and mum find out. We can’t let _anyone_ find out.”

James’s eyes soften as they turn onto his brother before hardening again as they fall upon Draco.

“Fine then,” James growls as he marches over to the desk. “I’ll take that drink now.”

Draco gestures towards the empty glasses sitting next to the bottle of whisky but James frowns, ignoring the glass, and instead lifts the bottle and takes a long pull of the strong liquor. He sets the bottle down—hard, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Albus remains where he is, frozen, eyes locked on James and refusing to stray towards Draco’s direction. The air is so clouded with fear and anxiety Draco can nearly taste it as his tongue darts out to wet his lips.

“Undress,” Draco states simply, getting comfortable as he takes a seat in his favourite chair.

James stares at Draco defiantly before removing his shoes and pulling off his t-shirt, revealing smooth, tanned skin stretched over lithe muscles. Albus swallows nervously from across the room but follows his brother’s example, toeing off his shoes and removing his shirt as well, slowly walking over to the desk to stand by James.

“Keep going,” Draco purrs, admiring their bared chests.

James clenches his jaw and undoes his trousers and, after a moment’s pause, pulls off his pants as well. Draco drinks in the sight of James, entirely nude, standing there before him. His cock is entirely flaccid, and his arms are crossed against his chest defensively, but the sight is enticing all the same. Albus watches his brother closely, but does not follow suit. Rather he stands there, trembling ever so slightly, his hands clenched into tight fists.

“Why don’t you give your brother a hand.” Draco smirks at James. “And then I want you to suck him off.”

James frowns, but his hands reach out to Albus’s trousers and he quickly removes them, along with his pants, revealing Albus’s soft cock. James cups Albus’s face in his hands before leaning in and pressing his lips against his brother’s in a gentle kiss. He releases Albus’s face and runs his hands soothingly up and down his arms, watching the tension slowly ease from Albus’s body before he drops to his knees.

Albus starts slightly as James opens his mouth and swallows him down, sucking fervently as his hands reach out to grip Albus’s hips. Albus’s eyes nervously dart around, meeting Draco’s before he closes them and sighs softly. James bobs his head up and down Albus’s rapidly hardening cock, and Draco bites back a moan as he watches the younger Potter flush with pleasure. Before long, Albus is rock hard and sweet little sounds escape from his pretty mouth. His hands reach out and tangle into James’s hair, gripping and pulling his brother further onto his prick. Draco presses the heel of his hand against the swelling bulge in his trousers as he watches James’s cock twitch with interest, filling with blood and becoming just as stiff and hard as his brother’s.

“Good, very good,” Draco purrs. “But we’re just getting started… I want you to prepare your baby brother. Get him nice and wet for you. You’re gonna fuck him right over that desk.”

Albus’s eyes open, startled, as if he’s forgotten where he is, but James merely pulls off of Albus’s cock and gets to his feet. He whispers something into Albus’s ear, and the younger man seems to relax a bit, before he turns to face the desk and bends over, arms resting on the shiny surface. James drops to his knees behind Albus, and lightly runs his hands over his brother’s arse, kneading gently. He takes a tighter grip on Albus’s cheeks before spreading them apart and lowering his mouth to Albus’s waiting hole. A groan escapes his brother’s mouth as James flicks his tongue against Albus’s rim. Draco watches avidly, drinking in the little noises Albus makes as Draco unbuttons his own shirt and unzips his flies, rubbing his hand over his pants-covered prick.

The boys make a beautiful sight; James eagerly lapping away at his brother’s hole as Albus shudders and pants in pleasure. James pulls away, his lips shiny with spit, and he reaches into his trousers on the floor to pull out a wand. He quietly murmurs a spell and conjures some lube onto his hand and all over his fingers. James rubs the pad of his finger against Albus’s hole before pressing inside and twisting. He waits a moment until he sees Albus nod his head and then adds another finger, rotating and scissoring the two. It’s all a bit too gentle and sweet for Draco.

“That’s enough,” Draco says sternly. “Fuck him.”

James glares at Draco but removes his fingers with a slick pop and rubs the remainder of the conjured lube over his straining cock. He lines the head of his cock against Albus’s hole before pushing inside with a silent sigh. Albus grunts softly in mild discomfort before taking a deep breath and nodding his head again. James begins to thrust shallowly into his brother, hands rubbing circles onto his back.

“That’s not what I would call fucking,” Draco says darkly.

This time it’s Albus who looks over, turns his head and scowls in Draco’s direction, but he remains silent and instead pushes his arse back against James who takes the hint and starts to pound into him. Draco gives his cock another squeeze through his pants before he stands and pulls his trousers and pants down, stepping out of them. 

Draco moves closer to the boys, walking right behind James before running a hand over his spine. James immediately tenses and Draco delights in the reaction, delicately carding his fingers through his dark locks before he pulls, hard. James grimaces in return but continues to thrust into his brother, clearly doing his best to ignore Draco.

Albus has his eyes squeezed shut, but his curved, dripping cock betrays him, displaying just how much he’s enjoying being fucked by his brother. It’s absolutely delicious.

Draco steps closer to Albus, reaching out to grip Albus’s cock and his eyes flash open, filled with dread and dismay as Draco strokes it and rubs a thumb over the drop of pre-come collecting on the tip. Draco removes his hand and places his thumb between his lips, sucking the salty fluid into his mouth.

Draco leans against the desk, his hip brushing Albus’s fingers where they grip the edge as his brother continues to push into him. Draco grabs Albus’s jaw with his hand and twists his face towards him.

“Open your mouth,” Draco commands.

James looks murderous, but he chews on his lip and remains quiet. Albus’s bright green eyes look up at Draco through dark, thick lashes, defiance swimming in them before morphing into defeat as his lips part. Draco doesn’t bother holding back an appreciative groan as he guides his prick into Albus’s open mouth. Albus clamps down and sucks, fierce and angry, but it feels like pure bliss to Draco; his mouth is a delicious warm, wet pressure around his aching cock. Draco begins to thrust in earnest and is rewarded by a slight gagging from Albus as the tip of Draco's prick hits the back of his throat. Draco feels his bollocks tighten in warning but it’s far too soon, he’s not ready yet.

Reluctantly Draco pulls his spit-soaked cock out of Albus’s mouth and squeezes the base tightly as he steps away to admire the scene before him. Albus’s lips are red and swollen, his cheeks flushed with a mix of anger and arousal. Utterly beautiful. James glares at Draco furiously, his thrusts becoming faster and more erratic.

“Go ahead and come James,” Draco taunts. “Come inside your baby brother. Fill his tight, little hole.”

James snarls at Draco in response but soon enough his fingers are digging into Albus’s hips and he lets out a long, low moan, his body stilling and mouth hanging open.

Draco can no longer resist; he starts to pull furiously on his aching cock, watching closely as James slowly and carefully pulls out of his brother.

“Move,” Draco commands and James tensely complies.

Draco walks behind Albus, taking in his stretched hole before pressing his finger into that wet heat. Albus whimpers in protest but his arse readily swallows Draco’s finger as he twists and plunges in deeper, feeling James’s hot come surround his inserted digit.

“Suck him off,” Draco orders.

James drops to his knees and crawls under Albus, who is still bent over the desk, before taking his brother into his mouth. Albus lets out a delectable whimper as James diligently begins to glide his mouth over his brother’s straining prick. It won’t take much longer now; Draco can feel the heat building in his stomach as he continues to stroke himself with one hand while pressing into Albus’s sore and used arse with the other. James reaches his hands to lightly tug on Albus’s bollocks and the younger Potter lets out a hoarse cry as he comes into his brother’s mouth. Draco relishes the spasms around his finger, pressed deep into Albus’s arse, before pulling it out and stepping back.

“On your knees, next to your brother,” Draco pants out to Albus.

Albus immediately obeys, dropping to his knees, body still trembling from the aftermath of his orgasm.

Draco tugs roughly on his aching prick, taking in the resentment in James’s eyes and the trepidation in Albus’s, before his orgasm is torn from him, his prick throbbing in pleasure as ropes of come paint the brothers’ face and chest.

Darkness clouds Draco’s vision momentarily as he gasps deeply in the wake of his powerful orgasm, body shuddering in absolute pleasure. He takes a few steps back and collapses into his chair, sated and warm as he blinks hazily at the two young men, still on the floor.

“Are we done here?” James asks hollowly.

Draco catches his breath at last and nods with a smirk.

“You both did quite well,” Draco drawls. “But do make sure to be more careful in the future. You never know who is watching.”

James jerks to his feet and offers a hand to a stunned-looking Albus, who allows himself to be pulled up. James snatches his wand from the floor and fires off some quick cleaning spells before swiftly dressing, Albus follows his example with just as much speed.

“I trust you two can see yourselves out,” Draco murmurs from the chair, lifting his wand and summoning the bottle of whisky and his glass, refilling it generously.

James merely glares in return before placing a possessive hand on the small of Albus’s back, ushering him out of the room.

Draco sips from his glass, allowing himself to enjoy the strong smokey flavour of the liquor as it slides down his throat. There are only ten bottles of this limited edition whisky in the world, and he owns nearly half of them. Draco is a man of fine taste, and he always gets what he wants.

xXxXx

Albus is already asleep, curled into a tight ball on the edge of their bed, by the time James exits the shower. He spent a good forty five minutes under the hot rush of water, scrubbing until his skin felt raw, but he still feels dirty all the same.

James towels off his hair vigorously, skin still crawling, when he sees Albus shift slightly in the bed and sleepily call out to him. Albus blinks tiredly, reaching out his hand and a soft smile can’t help but spread over James’s face.

He crawls into bed, wrapping his arms around Albus and pulling the younger man close against his chest. Albus murmurs happily as he burrows his face into James’s neck.

Albus is his entire world, his everything. It will be some time before they both heal from this evening but if he had to, he’d do it all over again. James would do anything to protect their relationship, their special bond. 

Nothing will break them. Ever.

xXxXx


End file.
